Tell Me Why?
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: NaLu! My 2nd story ' Am i your fire , Lucy?" "Natsu ! " "This is all i want !" NaLu's POV ! DLDR ! Review ?


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail isn't mine ! But this fanfic is mine ! This song isn't mine! It's Backstreetboys,Enjoy ! **

**Genre : Romance,Soft&Hurt,NaLu**

**Tag : Natsu&Lucy's POV , FFSong,Likelike, ,Love,Pair**

_You're my fire _

_The one I desire_

_Believe when I say _

_I want it that way _

Lucy's POV

Hari itu , hari dimana aku bertemu bersama dengan kucing berwarna biru yang menggemaskan.

Kau menyelamatkanku dari dragonslayer palsu yang menggunakan sihir terlarang,dan membawaku ke guild yang aku impikan,Fairy dapat merasakan keraguan dari tatapan matamu,tapi aku berhasil membuatmu yakin padaku, aku sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari guild itu.

Itu bukan paksaan darimanapun,tapi karena aku menginginkannya,sangat menginginkannya.

Kau percaya padaku sambil tersenyum kau mengangguk.

Senyum yang mencuri hatiku untuk pertama kalinya.

_But we are two worlds_

_aparts_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say I want it that way _

Natsu's POV

Tubuhku bergetar sesaat menangkap tubuh Lucy yang meneriakkan namaku tepat saat dia menjatuhkan diri dari puri yang sangat tinggi,dia hanya terdiam dan berusaha melupakan air matanya.

Tapi aku bodoh,bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan gadis yang menarik perhatianmu menangis?

Hanya seorang pria pengecut yang berani melakukannya.

Setelah kejadian itu,aku mendengar bahwa Lucy,ya ceria itu adalah seorang putri dari bangsawan terkaya di Negara ini.

Lucy meneguk ludah mendengar nama belakang Lucy.

Kami-sama,kita sangat merupakan putri cantik dan aku hanya seekor naga yang kehilangan orang tua.

Bagaimana aku bisa slalu bersamanya? Melindunginya,menjaganya bahkan menyentuhnya saja aku sudah merasa tidak pantas.

Gadis yang sudah sangat sempurna di mataku.

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

Lucy's POV

Kau tahu Natsu? Ketika aku mendengar bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seorang gadis manis yang merupakan adik dari Mirajane dan Elf ? Iya, gadis yang bernama Lisanna.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggodamu,namun tahukah kau? Aku menangis sendiri di kamarku.

Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi istrimu,yang membantumu mengurus Happy.

Kau hanya milikku,milikku seorang,milik Lucy Heartfilia.

Tapi dari sudut mana aku dapat memilikimu ? Semua orang menyayangimu.

Kau ingat ? Saat kau ditelan dragonoid ? Mereka semua berusaha membawamu kembali karena mereka menyayangimu,mereka tidak perduli dengan luka di tubuh mereka.

Bahkan Erza sampai terluka karena kau.

Tapi ketika kau bersama denganku,ingat

Kau milikku seorang,Natsu Dragnell…

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire ?_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way _

Natsu's POV

Aku berusaha tidak melihat ke arahmu,ketika kau sedang bersama Loki.

Aku cemburu,Lucy.

Kau tanya kenapa ? Tak kau lihat betapa sempurnanya Loki?

Dia nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat,membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis bertekuk lutut ingin mendapat perhatiannya dan dia menyukaimu,Lucy.

Walau hanya sebatas kau pemiliknya,namun aku benci cara dia memandangmu.

Cara dia menjagamu.

Dia mengambil bagianku dimana seharusnya aku yang menjagamu.

Kuso,aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkanmu Lucy,karena aku ingin bergerak seperti apa yang aku mau.

Yaitu,melindungi orang yang merupakan gadis yang aku cintai.

Hah,sekarang kau bilang aku adalah pahlawanmu ?

Itu sudah terlambat,namun jangan salah.

Kau tetap gadisku yang tersayang,Lucy

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Lucy's POV

Hey,Natsu apakah kau tahu ? Saat kau melawan Gajeel,hatiku hancur melihatmu terluka dan berdarah.

Aku hanya dapat memanggil Sagitarius yang akhirnya menyelamatkanmu dengan menembakan panas yang merusak pipa dan mengeluarkan api.

Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu Natsu,melihatmu menang melawan Gajeel.

Namun itu rasanya tidak mungkin,aku hanya tersenyum bahagia dari sisimu.

Aku slalu berdoa untukmu,di setiap doaku slalu terucap namamu Natsu.

Aku ingin kau slalu selamat.

Aku ingin kau slalu berbahagia

Aku ingin kau slalu ada

Disisiku.

Di sisis Lucy Hearfilia.

Aku mencintaimu,Natsu Dragnell.

-END-

Hoammm..Moshi-moshi Minna-san ^^

LoveArcobaleno kembali dengan pair NaLu,semoga kalian suka ya ^^

Fanfic ini selesai jam malam TuT padahal besok ada pengumuman .

Review ya,minna-sama ^^

Arigatou~


End file.
